


Bloody Knuckles

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [10]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Hunter x Reader
Series: Can’t Forget You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413148
Kudos: 12





	Bloody Knuckles

The whole next day at school, you avoided Sam. He never messaged you back, as you had checked that morning. He didn’t text you, either. Was he that pissed that Hunter asked you to the winter dance?

Sam would catch glimpses of you throughout the day, but not once would you look at him. As he watched you walk out of the front doors that day with Hunter and his jaw clenched. “Hey, baby.” He turned to see Ruby wrapping her arm around his bicep. “So, my parents are out of town for the week. How’d you like to come enjoy some quality time with me?” She smiled.

“Uh, not today. I told my brother I’d help him out with some house repairs.” He shrugged.

“Will _she_ be there?”

He shrugged. “How should I know? She just walked out with Hunter.”

Ruby pouted. “Fine then. I guess I’ll talk to you later.” She kissed him before walking off towards another part of the school.

Sam sighed, heading towards the front doors and froze. There you were, with Hunter. His hands were on your hips as you sat on the stone wall, your arms around his neck. His mouth moved with yours, clearly into it.

A few minutes later, the two of you pulled apart and you waved goodbye to him before sliding off the wall. Smiling, you went to your friends bike and climbed on.

As you pulled away, Sam’s eyes watched you. Once you were out of the parking lot, he moved towards Hunter. “So, you and Y/N/N?” He asked.

Hunter turned, smirking. “Yeah, so?”

“You better not hurt her.” Sam growled, low enough that others around them didn’t hear.

“Oh, I don’t intend on hurting her, but she _will_ be screaming.” He laughed as he turned and made his way to his car.

Sam grabbed the back of Hunter’s jacket and pulled him back, making him land on his back. “Stay away from her.” He stared down at his team mate. “Hear me?” Other students were stopping, wondering what was going on between the two. While Sam was taller, it wasn’t an uneven match. Hunter was strong, and quick.

Hunter glared at Sam as he got up. Shoving him, his eyes locked on Sam’s. “Or what?” He snapped. “Word around the locker room is she could give your girlfriend a run for her money.” Different ‘ooohs’ could be heard from the crowd.

The next thing that happened shocked everyone. Sam pulled his arm back and his fist shot forward, colliding with Hunter’s nose. From those who knew who he was, Sam didn’t fight. That had been Dean. It took a lot to get Sam riled up. Gasps could be heard, many girls covering their mouths with their hands. People were looking around, and a whisper could be heard spreading through the crowd, wondering what caused the fight.

Wiping his lip, Hunter moved at Sam, his shoulder connecting with Sam’s stomach. Sam was able to keep himself standing by putting one foot back, pushing against the somewhat smaller male. Sam punched Hunter in the side, getting him off from around his waist. No one dared to make a move to split the two up. No one wanted to risk getting in the middle. The looks on their faces made sure of that.

Punches were thrown, both were somewhat bloody, and their knuckles were torn up.

When Hunter’s back hit the ground again, Sam kicked him in the ribs. “Stay. Away. From. Her.” He was breathing hard, fists clenched.

Finally, a teacher noticed the commotion. Sam used the crowd to get away, grabbing his bag and heading in the direction of his house.

* * *

You were up in your room when you heard a noise at your window. Turning, your eyes went wide. “ _ **Sammy**_?!” You ran over, opening the window. Your room was in the back of the house, close enough to a tree that sneaking in and out was easy. Sam used to sneak in when you were younger to hang out when you were grounded. “What the hell happened to you?”

Once he was in your room, he dropped his bag and fell on his back on your bed.


End file.
